Truth or Dare
by foreverGleek20
Summary: Puck and Rachel are at a community gathering at their synagogue. What better way to pass the time than a little game of Truth or Dare, Puckzilla style?


A/N: So this is rather short, and I apologize for that. However, try as I might, I couldn't get it to sound right adding words. It took away from it. I for one think that left as is makes the best statement. This is my latest story, as I have been super swamped with work and school, so I apologize to those who were reading my Never Kew I Needed. I do plan on getting back to hat one, as soon as my muse comes back from her extended vacation, so hold tight! Enjoy this one to tide you over! As usual, I do not own Glee or the amazingness that is Puckleberry, though I do wish everyday that I did!

* * *

"Kiss me."

His mouth opened in surprise and he looked at her like she was all kinds of crazy. "What the hell kinda dare is that?"

"Simple, Noah. Kiss me." She smiled and he definitely noticed the coyness in her eyes. Sitting back in his chair, he crossed his arms. "Come on, Berry. Give me something else."

"No," she replied, crossing her arms as well and giving him a smug look.

"Anything else?" he asked, almost pleading with her.

"That's my dare. Take it or leave it." She moved over to the table on the side of the room farthest from the door, and the chair he was sitting in, and hopped on top, crossing her legs at her ankles and flattening her skirt with her hands.

Puck rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Leave it," he growled in a low voice.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then paused momentarily. She tilted her head sideways and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't understand. You're the one who wanted to play this deplorable game anyways. I'm simply playing my part."

He rolled his eyes at her again. "Well, do you have any better ideas on how to pass the time in this Jewish hell-hole?" He motioned to the doorway in which their parents could be seen milling around with plates full of food, talking non-stop with each other in the room next door. "Didn't think so. We've got at least another hour before this community picnic shit is over. Luckily it rained, so we're inside and have a place to escape the craziness. And Jewfro. But besides, it's not like I made you play. I didn't twist your arm or anything." He shifted himself in the chair, throwing his arm over the back and extending his legs forward, never looking away from her.

She looked at him indignantly. "You called me chicken, Noah."

"So," he smirked, seeing the frustration creep across her face.

She huffed. "So! I may be a lot of things, but chicken is not one of them. Seems to me that I could reciprocate that claim." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, waiting for his retort.

"Oh, I'm not chicken, Berry. I'm a man," he said with arrogance.

"Prove it," she challenged, leaning forward and gripping the edge of the table with her hands.

"Oh, I'll prove it. But I don't think you can take what you're dishing out." He stood up from his chair and crossed the room until he was standing right in front of her. He looked down into her big, brown eyes and raised his eyebrow. "I don't think you can handle me kissing you."

"You seem to forget our short-lived romance, Noah. If you can even call it that," Rachel said, looking him straight in the eyes. "It's not like we've never done it before."

He rolled his eyes yet again. "Whatever, Berry. Anyways, you are the chicken. You picked truth."

"And I answered your question truthfully," she grinned and continued. "I said red."

"And I don't believe you," he replied putting his hands on his hips. It was his turn to challenge her. "You expect me to believe you're wearing red underwear right now?"

A small frown replaced the smile on her lips. "I'm hurt, Noah." But it was quickly replaced by a devilish grin. "This is a game about truth. Why would I have any reason to lie?"

He chuckled a bit before replying. "I dunno. Maybe because you don't want me to know that you're wearing your granny panties?" he said with that infuriating smirk that seemed to be ever present on his face.

She hopped off the table and huffed, while crossing her arms. "I do not wear 'granny panties,' Noah." She inhaled sharply and continued. "And you're stalling. Maybe you're not as much of a man as you think you are. Maybe you should've chosen truth if you can't handle a simple dare."

It took all of two seconds before his lips crashed against hers.

He placed his hands at her hips, picking her up swiftly and placing her back on the table, never breaking their kiss. Feeling bold, his tongue teased her lips and he was surprised when she parted them further without hesitation. The small moan that escaped from the back of her throat caused him to push further, until their tongues were melding together in a rhythm that seemed inherent to them both.

Her right hand wandered up his torso, coming to a stop on his chest, where she could feel his heart beating fast. She grabbed his neck with her other hand and pulled him closer, while parting her legs and scooting closer to the edge of the table. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, where it instantly fisted in her hair, eliciting another small moan from her. He slid his other hand behind her, grabbing her ass and sliding her even closer to his body, deepening the kiss.

She hitched her leg around his hip and he let out a low growl. She couldn't help but smile into his lips when she felt him tremble at the contact between her inner thigh and his growing erection. Sliding further off the edge of the table, she swung her other leg around him. The way she used her toned thighs to bring their bodies touching unleashed something in him and he nipped at her lower lip with his teeth before recapturing her lips with his and thrusting his tongue back inside her.

Just as he bent slightly to lift her off the table, she pulled away. He heard her inhale quickly at the reintroduction of oxygen. Yeah, he took her breath away. He was that good.

After realizing the position they were in, Rachel quickly unhooked her legs from his body. Puck saw her eyes go wide and then stepped back slightly when she jumped down into the tiny space between them. He chuckled a little when he saw her hands smoothing her skirt again while she continued to try to collect herself. He didn't fail to notice the slight swelling remaining in her lips and took the chance to quickly adjust the tent that was still forming in his jeans.

She looked up after making sure her skirt was in place and caught his eyes. "Truth," she spoke quietly, crimson showing on her cheeks.

He looked at her and confusion crossed his face. "Huh?"

"Truth." She walked over to the chairs stacked along the wall on the side of the room and pulled one down.

Noah watched her sit down and, for like the hundredth time, smooth her skirt. After she was settled, he leaned against the table and replied. "Dare."

"Noah, I think you're forgetting that it's my turn. I chose truth."

"Dare, Berry," he smirked. Choose dare."

Rachel sighed. "I'm not picking dare. Truth."

Puck paused, but then without missing a beat, spoke. "I dare you to show me your underwear."

She exhaled loudly and looked up at him. She really wanted to slap that grin off his face. Instead, she stood up and walked towards the table. She watched his eyes grow wider as she stopped in front of him. His eyes then traced a line down to where her fingers were dancing over the hem of her skirt. Two could play this game.

Never breaking eye contact with him, she hoisted up her skirt just barely with her fingertips, an innocent, yet completely devilish sparkle in her eyes. She blinked, but was just quick enough to catch the motion of his adam's apple bobbing in his throat when he swallowed hard. "I'm not sure what part of truth you're not understanding, Noah," she finally spoke. "But it definitely does not include me doing this..."

Her voice trailed off as she continued lifting her skirt until Puck could see the beginnings of the crease where her thigh met her hip bone. It was then that he lost all ability to form a coherent thought, and swallowed hard again. He thought he was seriously gonna lose his shit when she grinned at him and bit her lower lip.

"Rachel, sweetheart," a male voice interrupted.

The two of them jumped apart quickly, trying to adjust themselves and catch their breath they had unknowingly both been holding. Alan Berry walked in the room to see his daughter sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room from the boy. His eyes moved from her to him and he chuckled. "I hope you two have had more fun that this, the whole time."

Puck grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel shot him a knowing look and spoke first. "Yes, daddy. It's been terrifically entertaining."

Alan smiled. "We'll we're leaving, honey. So let's go find your dad. It was nice seeing you again Noah," he said, waving to the boy as he wrapped his arm around his daughter and led her out the door.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Berry," Puck replied, letting out a small sigh of relief at having narrowly avoided what could have been a very awkward situation. His breath caught in his throat, however, when he glanced up and saw Rachel wink at him over her shoulder, then flip up the back of her skirt, revealing just enough of her red, lacy panties for his jaw to hit the floor. What. The. Fuck. Fucking tease.

He laughed quietly to himself, while shaking his head, moving toward the crowd of people in the next room. Spying his mom, he walked over to her. "Oh, hi honey. I was just looking for you. Are you ready to head home?" she asked.

He nodded and they headed for the exit and the car. On their way home, they were silent. Until his mom spoke, that is. "Did you have fun, Noah?"

He suppressed the laugh that formed in his throat. Hell yes, was what he wanted to say, but he refrained. "Sure. Whatever."

When he was sure his mom had accepted his answer, which he knew by the nod of her head, he grinned, and added, "when's the next one?"

For some reason, he had a newfound appreciation for these community picnics. The next time? There was no way in hell Rachel was getting away with truth. And to be honest? He couldn't fucking wait.


End file.
